


Kingdom Hearts: The Coming Darkness

by Papatutsol



Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papatutsol/pseuds/Papatutsol
Summary: It has been several years since the Keybearers of Light had their final confrontation with Master Xehanort. In that time the universe experienced a respite from the Darkness that had a hold of it for over a decade. Like all things, however, this time of peace came to an end. Beings known as Eidolons emerged from deep within the Realm of Darkness with no decipherable goals other than the destruction of all worlds in the Realm of Light. To defeat these immensely powerful foes it will take the combined efforts of both the old and new generation of heroes. However, even the entirety of the forces of Light may not be able to stop the coming Darkness.





	1. Where It Ends

     The boy stood atop the cliff peering down at war waging below. The boy wore a black coat over a dark purple shirt and black pants, along with white gloves and black calf high boots. He watched as blades clashed, balls of fire exploded, bolts of lightning roared, pillars of earth jutted from the ground, and waves of water spread out across the battlefield. He closed his eyes, and the faces of all his friends and allies came into thought. He knew that after this every one of them would hate him, but he knew that this needed to be done. He raised his right hand up, and various black and purple orbs began encircling it. The balls started merging into one giant globe which had a light purple center and layers that got progressively darker until it was pitch black. The sphere now had a diameter easily three times the size of the boy who was staring up towards the sky. Without out hesitation, he threw the orb jutted towards its target in the air.

     "It's all over."

     The boy felt relieved as he muttered to himself. However, not a second later two vertical waves of light cut the sphere into thirds resulting in a massive explosion. The explosion shook the entire battlefield and briefly stopped the fighting below. The eerie mist left behind by the blast began to clear revealing the force behind the attack. A male figure hovered before the boy clad in white, with red and black detailing, Keyblade Armor that was adorned with a black cape.

     "Haseo, I won't let you destroy Kingdom Hearts!"

     "I have to Sora! If I don't this cycle of destruction caused by Kingdom Hearts will continue!"

     "Kingdom Hearts doesn't cause destruction! It's what brings the hope of a brighter tomorrow to all the people of all the worlds. Kingdom Hearts is the one light that pierces all darkness!"

     "Is that so!? So all of Master Xehanort's plans or even Maleficent's for that matter didn't bring about mayhem and destruction along with strengthening the darkness! Tell me something Sora does this really seem like a source of hope, something with past stained by so much blood!?"

     Sora was momentarily speechless. He was not sure on exactly how to respond to what Haseo had said. Still, though Sora stayed firm to his beliefs. His beliefs which had led him throughout his long journey.

     "You and I both know that our words will not sway one another."

     The two looked upon each other silently knowing what was to happen next. There was a dark purple glow that surrounded Haseo's right hand, and a keyblade appeared. It was dual sided and had a color scheme that matched the orb that he had created earlier with the handle being the center and was riddled with white star-like specks. Between each blade and handle, there was a gray crescent moon shaped guard. Each blade was skinny with a slight curve. After about a foot and a half, each one spiraled and then continued for about another foot and a half. The teeth of each were composed of a gray crescent moon with a slightly smaller crescent moon inside of it which had a white 4-point star inside of it.

     "I won't hold back Haseo."

     As Sora ended his sentence, the Oblivion appeared in his right hand and the Oathkeeper in his left. He readied himself to jet at Haseo, but as he did Haseo began to spin his keyblade. This created a swirl of darkness in front of him which started to fire needles of darkness at Sora rapidly. He immediately stopped his charge and began swinging at the incoming needles. He struggled to keep up with the barrage of needles, taking multiple hits from them. Sora changed his tactics and started spinning his keyblade as Haseo spun his, which allowed Sora to deflect the needles with ease. Haseo responded by spinning his keyblade with only his left hand and began charging another orb, like before, in his right hand. The orb charged faster than the previous one, and once it was up to size, he threw it at Sora, who was still being bombarded by the needles. Sora responded by charging his Oathkeeper with light and throwing it at the next orb. The Oathkeeper easily pierced the sphere destroying it and continuing towards Haseo.

     Haseo had no other option but to stop his assault and quickly cast a defensive spell, Barriaga. A sizeable shimmering dome covered him. The Oathkeeper collided with the dome causing it to shatter and continued towards Haseo.

     The tip of the Oathkeeper hit Haseo directly in the chest. The force of the impact sent Haseo hurdling back many yards. Haseo struggled to get up as an iron-like taste filled his mouth and blood began to soak into his shirt. Haseo was utterly exhausted, but he knew that by defeating Sora he would be able to ensure a lasting peace for future generations. Haseo clinched the handle of his keyblade as he saw Sora approaching.

     In Sora's right hand there was a dark flash and a flash of white in his left hand. Suddenly there was a flash in his right hand, and the Two Become One appeared in it. The keyblade began to glow a radiant gold, and Haseo instantly realized Sora was preparing to use the Ars Arcanum. Haseo steadied himself and gripped his keyblade's handle even tighter. An ominous purple aura surrounded Haseo's keyblade as he readied his personal attack, Celestial Nexus. Haseo and Sora instantly charged at each other.

     Sora lifted his keyblade up with both hands and brought it down with all of his strength. Haseo lifted his keyblade with is right hand and jabbed it at Sora's head with all his force. Haseo's strike completely shattered Sora's helmet causing blood to trickle down his forehead as his slash cut across Haseo's torso. Sora stumbled back from the impact as Haseo collapsed backward. He lay on the ground bleeding and looking up at the luminous Kingdom Hearts. As Haseo laid there, he began to wonder... How did this all happen?


	2. Where It Begins

     Haseo stared up at the endless night sky from the bell tower of the gizmo shop. To his right was a boy named Endo and to his left was a girl named Naomi. Endo had short, unkempt dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore an outfit stylized after the one Leon wore although slightly simplified. Naomi had crimson hair that stopped midway down her back and piercing green eyes and wore an outfit similar to Tifa's. Haseo had an outfit on identical to what the other boy wore except without a jacket. His hair was medium length and jet black, and his eyes were a deep purple.

     "Do you guys think we'll ever get to go back to our own worlds?"

     Naomi asked almost under her breath. A silence weighed on the air after she asked the question. Naomi went to speak, but before she could, Endo's voice came up.

     "Honestly who knows..."

     "Not really the answer I was looking for. Haseo, what do you think?"

     "I've been here so long that I can barely remember my world... And it's not like our lives are that bad here Naomi."

     "Yeah I know it isn't that bad here, but don't you ever want to go back and see your friends and family?"

     "Not really. I've been here most of my life, and I've kind of given up on going back."

     "Yeah, I agree with you Haseo. I've been here so long that I've gotten over the past."

     "Really? I still think about my friends and family every night, and whether or not I'll ever see them again..."

     Naomi's words created a moment of silence. Both Endo and Haseo seemed to be mentally debating a way to lighten the mood. However, before either could come up with something a massive explosion came from District Three.

     "Saved by the bell..."

     Endo said as he stood up and stretched. Haseo followed suit straightening out his clothes as he stood. Naomi was noticeably less calm than the other two were.

     "What was that?!"

     "I don't know, but it came from District Three."

     "It doesn't matter. Heartless, Nobody, we're gonna stop it."

     Endo took the lead by jumping off the bell tower and was quickly followed by Haseo and Naomi. Upon landing the three of them ran towards District Three as fast as they could. As they arrived at the golden fountain in District Three, they saw the area was charred with small fires still ablaze. At the center of this destruction stood a tall tan man with a muscular build. He wore a tattered black hamaka, the remnants of the lower half of a tattered black robe, and a worn dark blue sash that kept it all together. He had wild waist-length black hair, vibrant blue eyes, and both of his arms were covered in symmetrical black tribal markings.

     "Who are you?!"

     Naomi's voice echoed out to the man. The man turned his head to her and gave her a cold, disinterested look. This look itself had enough power to send chills down her spine.

     "Knowing my name's not going to help you in any way. But, then again I'd want to know the name of my killer too. I am Ifrit."

     "You think too highly of yourself Ifrit..."

     Endo clinched his fists tightly, and in a flash, a pair of large gauntlets appeared on both of his hands. These gauntlets covered up to his elbows and were silver with black detailing. Seeing as Endo had done, so both Haseo and Naomi called forth their weapons. Haseo brought out a silver halberd and Naomi brought out two silver kunai.

     "Why is it that the weak are so dumb?"

     A mystical blue glow formed in Ifrit's right hand and suddenly began taking the form of a large katana. The katana's blade was a deep blue, abnormally long, had a serrated edge to it, and a hilt that was covered in worn black bandages. The blade itself was nearly as intimidating as Ifrit himself.

     Endo showed little hesitation and charged at Ifrit as the weapon finished forming in his hands. Haseo and Naomi knew this tactic and rushed to get behind Ifrit. Once in close Endo let out a fluid combination of three right jabs, a left jab, a right hook, and a left haymaker, all of which were dodged by Ifrit easily. However, this was what Endo wanted because now Haseo and Naomi were behind him.

     "Enthunder!"

     Naomi's voice rang out as Haseo's halberd was charged with lightning. Not wasting a moment he tossed it with all his might straight at Ifrit, who quickly turned around and held out his left hand. His tattoos glowed a bright blue as a geyser of blue fire poured from his palm. The flame consumed the halberd, and nearly Haseo and Naomi as they barely got out of the way of the fire. Endo saw an opening in this and moved to take advantage of it.

     "Enfire! Bravera!"

     Endo imbued his gauntlets with a fire of his own and nearly doubled his own physical strength. He then mustered up all his strength into one powerful haymaker that he delivered to Ifrit's ribs. At the last second, Ifrit saw this and fired a ball of blue fire at Endo. The combined properties of the magic and his already above average strength was enough to cause a powerful explosion upon his fist's impact with Ifrit that sent him crashing through a wall and into First District. Endo was quick enough and lucky enough, to raise up his left hand to block Ifrit's attack. The force of Ifrit's attack combined with the explosion that resulted from his offense was so great that he too was tossed aside. Both of his arms were left bare and covered in burns and cuts. Haseo and Naomi quickly ran to Endo's side.

     "Endo!"

     "Go after... him... I'll be alright..."

     Even in his current drained and battered state, Endo played the role of fearless leader. However, the two saw through this and were even more concerned by the severely damaged state of his left arm.

     "You need to stop him... he'll destroy everything..."

     "Endo, we can't just leave you."

     Although Haseo felt the same way as Naomi, he knew what they had to do. He steadied himself and took charge of the situation.

     "Naomi we have to go, or else Ifrit will kill everyone."

     Naomi understood this, and the two of them reluctantly left their friend so that they could hopefully protect their home from this new threat. However, after seeing the state that one attack put Endo in they both knew in the back of their minds that tonight could, and most likely would, be their last. The two rushed to First District through the new opening, and upon their arrival, they saw Ifrit standing and waiting.

     "Your friend should be proud. Even though it was a lucky shot it still had a decent amount of power behind it. Thing is though against someone like me that amount of power is negligible."

     "Haseo, what should we do?"

     "We should keep our distance. Getting in close with him would be certain death."

     "So we're going to stick to magic then?"

     "Yeah."

     "Triple Blizzara!"

     "Triple Thundara!"

     Haseo fired three Blizzaras at Ifrit as Naomi called down three bolts of Thundara on him. Ifrit thrust the tip of his blade into the ground below him causing a dome of molten blue rock to form around him. The incoming attacks were quickly blocked by the dome Ifrit had conjured around himself. Once the attacks had ended, the dome rumbled and then exploded sending out flames and molten rocks. This counterattack collided with the two but proved to be too much for Naomi to handle as she quickly lost consciousness as a result. Haseo still stood even though his body was in great pain.

     "Still standing are you kid? I wish I would have come here later. You and that other kid might have been able to warm me up if I had. It can't be helped though, I'll end you now."

     Ifrit seemed to fade away into blue flames. Almost instantaneously Haseo felt Ifrit's blade pierce through him from behind. The pain was immense, but Haseo did not scream in agony, he merely stood there as his vision began to blur and his body went numb. His surroundings seemed to vanish as the life within him began to fade away.

 


	3. Awakening

     Haseo felt as though he was slowly falling through an endless sky. Looking around he saw nothing but vast, empty, darkness. As he continued falling, he began to wonder whether he was alive or dead. As that thought exited his head, the darkness started to feel thicker as if it were water. He began to panic as he felt the sensation of suffocating, as opposed to the expected drowning, take over. Soon after his body started to pick up speed to the point gradually, it was a struggle even to keep his eyes open as he fell. Just as quickly as his body had begun to pick up speed, it immediately stopped, and he softly landed on to what seemed to be a solid surface. He stood slightly confused by what was going on as he could now breath freely, and a bright glow illuminated the ground below him. He looked down and saw that he appeared to be standing on a giant pillar of stained glass. There was an image on the stained glass, but he could not quite make out what it was from where he stood. Haseo was utterly unsure as to where he was or how he even got there.

     Not knowing what else to do he began to walk around the surface of the pillar. He made his way to the edge and peered down, but all he saw was endless darkness. Still not knowing what to do Haseo proceeded to examine the image on top of the pillar.

     The image was of a slender figure, most likely female, wearing a snow white version of the Organization XIII cloak. The hood cast a shadow that obscured the top half of the figure's face, allowing only a pair of blue eyes to shine through the darkness. The figure's hands also had a radiant yellow glow around them.

     "Haseo, you've finally made it here."

     The feminine voice seemed to come from the darkness itself but still seemed to have a friendly and in some strange way familiar undertone to it.

     "Who are you? Where or what is this place even?"

     "If you want to know where this place is, quite simply it is inside of you. However, what this place is is a little harder to explain. Suffice it to say when you are in here you are not truly alive or dead, but in-between as if in a dream. You see 'outside' your body is either lifeless, unconscious, or just out of your control in, but here in your heart your will has taken over and is calling out for help from either the Light or the Darkness. And if you want a name for this place, this state of being, you can refer to it as a Dive to the Heart."

     Haseo still did not completely understand what this place was but felt some reassurance as to the fact that he was not entirely dead yet.

     "I need to get out of here."

     "There is only one way to leave, but you are not quite ready to do so yet."

     At the center of the pillar, a strange doorway emitting light appeared and from it stepped a person resembling the one on the stained glass. As they did so, the doorway closed leaving the two atop the pillar.

     "I need you to open that portal and get me out."

     "If I did so you would simply die."

     "If I don't get out then even more people will die!"

     "In your current state, you have no chance of slowing, let alone stopping Ifirt. However, if you allow me to help you find your inner strength then maybe you will be able to. Also, that is the only way I will open a doorway."

     "Fine. What do I have to do?"

     "Stop me."

     In an instant, the girl charged at Haseo. Once in range, she forcibly pushed he palm into Haseo's chest knocking him across the platform. Haseo slowly stood up somewhat staggered from the blow. Had the girl not attacked him first he would have opposed the idea, but seeing as she did, he showed no hesitation in retaliating. He rushes at the girl, at a noticeably slower pace than she had at him, and unleashed a combination of punches and kicks. The girl dodged his attacks with ease which gave him a sense of awe and frustration. Following up his assault Haseo quickly held out his right hand at the point-blank range, prepared to cast Fira. Before he could do so, the girl grabbed his arm and pointed it upwards while simultaneously placing her free hand against his chest. In the following instant, a burst of Light energy erupted from her hand and once again knocked Haseo across the platform.

     "I thought you would be stronger seeing as you were entrusted to protect Traverse Town."

     "Triple Firaga!"

     Haseo cast one of the stronger spells that he knew. Three fireballs his size rushed out at the girl, but right before they could hit her, they faded away as if they had been drained of their magical properties.

     "That was a nice try Haseo, but I am actually far more skilled in magic than I am in physical combat."

     Her statement was somewhat concerning to Haseo as even her physical skills outmatched his. Haseo stood in place lost in thought.

     "You have not given up have you?"

     "No, I'm just trying to think of any way to stop you."

     "You should try not telling your opponent when you are trying to think up a plan."

     "I don't think that applies to you."

     Haseo put forth both hands casting a Double Fira. The two moderate sized fireballs rushed at the girl, but before they were going to hit her, they collided with each other creating a small explosion and a lingering smokescreen. Putting his hands together he cast an extremely fast Thundaga Shot. The shot tore through the smoke catching the girl off guard, she quickly lifted her hand and caught the ball of lightning. However, before she could drain the spell the ball bursts sending bolts out at the girl slightly stunning her. Seeing the opening, Haseo called forth his halberd and rushed at the girl preparing to strike. The girl had now regained some semblance of movement, and cast Barrier as the blade of the halberd neared her. The halberd collided with the invisible barrier that surrounded the girl leaving Haseo struggling to bring the blade into contact with the girl.

     "Come On!"

     Haseo placed all of his strength into the continued strike, and as he did, so there was a swirl of many purple hues over the length of the halberd. Suddenly the halberd began to change shape into a more sword-like weapon. The blade was skinny and curved, and its center was spiraled. The blade's teeth were composed of a crescent moon with a smaller crescent moon within that which had a four-pointed star within itself. Between the handle and blade was a crescent-like shape. The teeth of the blade were white while the tip and base of the shaft were blacks which progressively turned to a light purple as it got at the spiraled center of the shaft. Along the blade, there were white star-like specks.

     Although surprised by the change Haseo continued his attempt to slash through the barrier. Once again he was surprised as the blade actually cut through the barrier with far less resistance than his halberd had. Before the edge could hit her, the girl leaped backward dodging it.

     "It looks like your heart was finally able to reach out and grab something."

     "Wait... This is a keyblade?"

     "Yes, it is. This is the reason you were here Haseo, so listen closely because you will naturally leave this place soon. You are going to awaken in the same place that you were in the outside world when you commenced your Dive. In the outside world, you have only been unconscious a matter of seconds, which means that Ifrit is still nearby. Know this though, just by becoming a keyblade wielder your natural abilities have become far superior to what they had been. This, however, will not be enough to defeat Ifrit, so I advise against you going back with that in mind. But, do not worry there are already two presences nearing who have come to assist you."

     "Wait, I just got this keyblade. I have no idea how to use it properly."

     "Honestly none of us really know how to 'properly' use a keyblade when it first appears, it is more instinctual than anything. If you trust in yourself, it will naturally come to you."

     "Us? Wait, who are you?"

     Light began to engulf the area, but even so, Haseo was able to make out that the girl was removing her hood. Although he had never seen this girl in his life her name still managed to slip from his lips.

     "Xion."

     "Good luck Haseo."

     Haseo could make out a warm smile on her face before everything was engulfed in a blinding light.

 


	4. Back Up, Backup

     Haseo's opened his eyes and stood with somewhat sluggish movements, but an overall revitalized feeling. Without a moment of hesitation, he summoned his keyblade. Ifrit, standing a few meters away with his back to Haseo, turned around having sensed the keyblade had been summoned.

     "I thought I felt the glint of that annoying weapon radiating within you. However, I thought I may have been wrong after I ran you through so easily. I'm glad to see I wasn't though, it's been a while since I've killed a Keybearer."

     Haseo took a brief moment to steady himself before charging at Ifrit. He quickly cleared the distance between himself and Ifrit and swung his keyblade. In a fluid motion, Ifrit grabbed Haseo by his outstretched arm before he could connect, threw him straight into the air above, and jutted out his hand towards him. From Ifrit's outstretched hand formed a giant ball of blue fire that quickly rocketed at Haseo. Instinctively Haseo corrected himself and slashed downwards casting a spell.

     "Graviga!"

     The spell caused the fireball to slow to a momentary stop, then reversed direction back towards Ifrit. Without showing much concern, Ifrit effortlessly deflected his countered attack into a nearby building. Haseo landed on the ground as the neighboring building was engulfed in an explosion of blue flames.

     "That was smart using Graviga to reflect my attack. However, you should know though that an attack of that magnitude would have done me no harm."

     Ifrit summoned his katana to his and quickly slashed forward sending out a crescent-shaped blue flame. Haseo leaped to the side barely dodging the searing crescent. Not missing a moment he held out his keyblade to cast a spell.

     "Thundaga Shot!"

     A ball of lighting came charging at Ifrit, but like with the other attacks, he showed no concern for it. The spell hit Ifrit directly in the chest, and he did not so much as flinch from it. He stood in place seemingly disappointed by the strength of Haseo's spell.

     "Your spells are stronger than before you summoned your keyblade, but they are still far from strong enough."

     Ifrit's word caused Haseo to realize just how one-sided this fight was, but he knew that if he did not stand up to him that Traverse Town would be destroyed. Haseo tightly clenched the handle of his keyblade reaffirming his determination. He then quickly charged at Ifrit and leaped into the air slashing downward.

     "Gravity Strike!"

     Haseo's keyblade was imbued with gravity magic bolstering its physical and magical strength. Ifrit quickly lifted his blade to block the attack and as he did so the two weapons collided. The result of the offense and Ifrit's subsequent block was a small crater forming beneath Ifrit's feet. Ifrit instantly reached out and grabbed Haseo by the neck, then forcibly tossed him aside. Haseo hit the ground with tremendous force and tumbled a few meters. With great effort, Haseo was able to rise to his feet even though he was in great pain and nearly depleted of magic power.

     "You think quick on your feet, and you don't seem to give up, both are excellent traits. But, without power neither are helpful to you now."

     Ifrit's katana disappeared as he held out his and fired another massive fireball at Haseo. As a result of his injuries, Haseo could do nothing but stand there as the fireball hurtled towards him. Somehow he found enough strength to hold up is keyblade to try and block. Surprisingly before the fireball could hit him, it exploded knocking Haseo off his feet.

     "Hey, are you okay?"

     Haseo's vision was blurred, and there was a loud ringing in his ears, but he could tell it was a male who had asked him.

     "It would appear another keybearer has come to assist you."

     "I'd rather you call me Tatsu, Ifrit."

     Tatsu wore a red robe that had thick black trim and three golden dragon designs on it. Each sleeve had one dragon design with the third being a dragon's head on the back. Under the open robe, he wore a fitted black V-neck, baggy black jeans that had a dragon design running down the left leg, and black and gold steel toe boots. Tatsu was a little taller than Haseo, had a slight tan, short spiky auburn hair, and hazel eyes. He also appeared to be around the same age as Haseo.

     "You know who I am and still stand before me. You must be either powerful or dumb."

     Tatsu quickly charged at Ifrit, covering the vast distance between them in less than a second and already summoning his Hidden Dragon keyblade. He lashed out at Ifrit who quickly leaped back barely dodging the strike. Before Ifrit landed, Tatsu was already in front of him preparing another attack. This time instead of avoiding Ifrit reached out and grabbed the keyblade as Tatsu slashed at him.

     "You're fast, but your attacks lack any real power behind them."

     "Faira!"

     Tatsu shouted as he quickly fired a fireball at Ifrit. Ifrit, however, showed no intention of letting go and took the spell head on. Although it was a point-blank shot, Ifrit was not at all fazed by it. Seeing this Tatsu immediately let go of his keyblade and leaped back.

     "Your spells are even weaker than his. This is disappointing I was hoping you'd be of at least a level that could serve as a warm-up."

     Tatsu realized at this moment that not only had he underestimated Ifrit's power, but he significantly overestimated his own in comparison. Still, he was not going to give up, and in the next instant his keyblade vanished from Ifrit's hand and appeared back in his own. In response, Ifrit once again summoned his own katana.

     "Enfaia."

     Suddenly Tatsu's blade became shrouded in a vibrant orange flame, and he charged at Ifrit. Tatsu powerfully swung at Ifrit who parried the blow with his sword and quickly let out a counter slash. Tatsu dashed out of the way barely dodging the attack and proceeded to thrust his blade at Ifrit.

     "Honō!"

     Casting that spell caused a large cone of fire to erupt from the tip of the blade catching Ifrit slightly off guard and causing him to leap back. Seeing a small opening, Tatsu closed the distance and let out a flurry of blazing hot slash, all of which connected with Ifrit. Tatsu was shocked to see that even this assault did no damage to Ifrit. In the next moment, while Tatsu was still in shock, Ifrit quickly countered with a powerful knee to his abdomen that sent him reeling. Ifrit did not let up as; next, he grabbed Tatsu by his face and slammed him into the ground. Showing little interest in continuing his assault Ifrit lifted Tatsu and tossed him aside.

     "It would appear that all you knew was my name and not of my abilities. Unless you truly thought that your flames could burn hotter than those of the Devouring Flames."

     Tatsu's arose his face bloodied and bruised. Ifrit's attacks left him wholly disoriented and barely able to stand on his own. He noticed Ifrit was merely standing there seemingly waiting for him to attack again. Tatsu mentally debated just what his next move should be. However, before he could think of something a voice echoed out.

     "Magnet!"

     "I nearly forgot about you."

     Ifrit turned to the swirling magical orb behind him and shot a fireball into it causing the sphere to explode. Haseo was now breathing heavily as the spell drain even more of his nearly depleted magic. Ifrit began to make his way towards Tatsu intent on finishing the battle. However, the small distraction that Haseo had provided allowed Tatsu to steady himself.

     "Enfaia!"

     "You saw how ineffective that spell was against me before and yet you cast it again."

    Tatsu quickly charged at Ifrit prepared to slash at him, but at the last second he flipped over Ifrit and continued towards Haseo. He made his way towards Haseo not once looking back at Ifrit.

     "Thanks for the help.I'm Tatsu."

     "My name's Haseo, and you saved my life, so I had to try something."

     "It's my job Haseo. I know you're pretty tired and beat up too, but I could really use some help here."

     "Alright, but I can only cast maybe two more spells, and I know another hit from him will be it."

     "So I'll try to draw his attacks, and you'll strike at his openings."

     "Alright."

     Tatsu dashed at Ifrit and Haseo followed his lead. As Tatsu got closer to Ifrit, he leaped into the air and struck down at Ifrit, but was stopped by grabbing the keyblade with his hand. Seeing this opening Haseo slashed at Ifrit without hesitation. The attack, however, did little if no damage to Ifrit and Haseo could tell. Unconcerned, Ifrit attempted to throw Tatsu aside, but Tatsu let go of his keyblade causing Ifrit only to throw the keyblade aside which Tatsu quickly called back to himself. Haseo got behind Ifrit as promptly as possible and prepared to cast a spell.

     "Magnet!"

     The spell caused an orb of swirling magic to form directly against Ifrit's back. Still, the spell seemed to be little more than a nuisance to Ifrit. Tatsu proceeded to get back in range and thrust his blade at Ifrit successfully hitting him in the chest. Without warning a wave of blue flames erupted from Ifrit's body knocking both Haseo and Tatsu to the ground, along with destroying the Magnet spell.

     "Your efforts are admirable, and if you both were at full strength, you might have been able to entertain me. However, you are not and, I have grown tired of you."

     Ifrit brought forth his katana and made his way towards Tatsu, a killing intent radiating from him. The ground slightly shook beneath Ifrit's feet, and in the next moment, the earth itself wrapped around his legs. In the next instant a large block of ice, easily three times the size of Ifrit, came crashing into him. The intersection of ice carried Ifrit off into a nearby building where it burst into a cloud of ice and froze some of the surroundings.

     "You sure took your time Vanille."

     "Hey, I had to make sure those other two were okay. Also, I knew the 'Dragon' would be able to hold off Ifrit."

     Tatsu slowly began to stand with some difficulties. Haseo too tried standing, but the pain coursing through his body left him able to do little more than kneel. Vanille saw this and made her way to Haseo.

     "Hold on, you shouldn't be moving so much with your injuries."

     Haseo felt a gentle touch on his left shoulder and glanced over to see Vela hunched beside him with a concerned look on her face. Her curled bright red hair was tied into two pigtails, and her impossibly green eyes seemed to pull you in from a single glance. She wore a pink halter top that left her abdomen revealed, an ombréorange and yellow skirt, fur-lined beige boots, and a fur pelt around her waist. Adorning most of her clothing were beads that complimented the bracelets and necklace that she wore.

     Snapping himself out of his momentary lose within the girl that stood next to him he realized a green glow emitted from her hands. Soon all the pain in Haseo's body vanished, and for the second time in this fight, he was renewed entirely physically. However, once the healing was done blue flames emitted from the building Ifrit had crashed into.

     "Finally, someone who can warm me up."

     Ifrit was making his way towards the trio, each one of his footsteps being scorched into the ground below. Haseo, Tatsu, and Vanille all took up fighting positions as they saw his approach. As Ifrit neared them, he casually flicked his hand up. Suddenly the ground beneath the trio began to heat and rumble. Without hesitation, Vanille cast a series of spells on the group. Barfire and Shellra were cast to increase the trio's fire and magic resistance respectively. Vigilance was then cast to bolster their focus. Finally to end the string of spells Reflect was cast which would easily deflect any standard spells. In the following instant, a geyser of blue flame erupted from the ground beneath them. Vanille's spells proved highly effective in minimizing the damage from Ifrit's attack. Before the fountain died down Tatsu was already charging at Ifrit with Haseo right behind him. As the two were moving, they suddenly felt faster which was a sign of another series of spells from Vanille. This time she cast Bravera, Faithra, Haste, and Protectra to move them into a realm where they could at least attempt to challenge Ifrit head on. Seeing their improved movements, Ifrit summoned his katana and prepared to meet them head-on.

     "Zero Gravity!"

Haseo's spell caused Ifrit's body suddenly float upwards catching him somewhat off guard. Tatsu saw this opening and left out a flurry of strikes at Ifrit, which all connected. Vanille also saw an opportunity and cast three consecutive Blizzagas, which formed a three-pronged attack around Ifrit before hitting him.

     "Thundaga!"

     "Faiga!"

     Haseo and Tatsu, respectively, cast their spells at Ifrit. The two spells unintentionally collided with one another as they hit the slightly shaken Ifrit resulting in an explosion of magical energy. However, this was the least surprising thing to the two as above Ifrit formed a giant pillar of ice. This pillar was the result of Vanille casting the fourth tier spell Blizzaja while under the effect of Faithra. Seemingly knowing what Vanille wanted him to do Tatsu ran along the pillar until he reached the top where he leaped into the skill and then brought his keyblade down on it. Ifrit allowed his katana to fade away to do what anyone other than him would deem impossible, and catch the pillar of ice. Shockingly he was able to do just what he had planned to and was able to grab and hold up the pillar.

     "Now things are getting exciting!"

     "Graviga!"

     In the next moment, thanks to Haseo's spell, the pillar sunk into the ground. A frozen crater formed around where the pillar had touched down. The trio's respite lasted, but moments as in the next second the pillar first shattered then evaporated. Ifrit hovered over the crater with a few cuts and bruises spread across his body.

     "I thought taking this world was going to be boring, but now seeing what you're capable of I think I may enjoy this."

     The trio's magic was utterly drained now. Vanille had hoped they would have beaten him in that assault which was why she used so many high-level spells consecutively. Both Haseo and Tatsu were drained before Vanille joining, Haseo more so than Tatsu. Even though they were exhausted, none of them were going to back down. However, Ifrit's attention seemed to be elsewhere.

     "Looks like you and this world just got lucky."

     As Ifrit finished his sentence, a Corridor of Darkness opened beside him. Ifrit looked upon Haseo, Tatsu, and Vanille and smirked before stepping into the corridor. A wave of relief spread throughout the three as Vanille hunched over and Haseo and Tatsu collapsed to the ground. Haseo found himself admiring the stars above Traverse Town for the second time this night of endless night. However, unlike before Haseo had a wave of exhaustion running over him that he could not shake. With little else to do about it, Haseo found himself giving in to the temptation of a night's rest. 


	5. Departure

*Thirteen hours later*

     Light shined through Haseo's eyes causing him to awaken from his slumber. Taking in his surroundings, Haseo quickly realized where he was. A simple place that was known by an equally simple name, the Small House. Tatsu too was in the room; however, he was standing in front of a bookshelf glancing over the various books that filled it. It took a moment, but Haseo noticed Tatsu was no longer wearing his robe.

     "You're awake."

     Tatsu had turned to face Haseo who began to sit up somewhat slowly. Haseo's mind was still groggy as he ran his hand through his hair trying to collect his thoughts. After a deep exhale, he seemed to have to collect himself.

     "How long have I been asleep?"

     "Close to 13 hours. If Vanille weren't around, it would've been a lot longer. Anyway, I'm going to head outside now so you can get dressed. I'll fill you in when you come out."

     Tatsu casually left the building. Haseo noticed some clothes, a white shirt and black pants, folded up on the dresser and proceeded to put them on. With a light stretch and yawn he was done so he headed outside where Tatsu was waiting.

     "Are my friends okay?"

     "You mean Endo and Naomi right? They're helping with the restoration over in the First District."

      Haseo's pace noticeably quickened as he began to walk towards the First District. Tatsu saw this and followed suit. He did so partially because he wanted to keep talking and partly because he liked moving at this faster pace.

     "So, how long have you been able to use a keyblade?"

     "About 13 hours."

     "Really?! I assumed you must have been a keybearer for awhile based on how well you were able to fight with it."

      "Well when Endo, Naomi, and I were kids we used to bother this guy Leon every day until one day he decided to teach us how to fight. So I picked up a lot of skills from him and these two girls he knew, Aerith and Yuffie. Also, I've been helping protect Traverse Town from heartless attacks for the last five years."

     "That's right, I completely blanked on Leon and them living here nine years ago."

     "Wait, you know who I'm talking about?"

     "Yeah, they live on the same world I do. Also, they're Warriors of Light too, so I've run into them a few times."

     "You're from Radiant Gardens?"

     "Yeah, me and Vanille are from Radiant Gardens."

     "Then what are you doing in Traverse Town?"

     "Actually it's just a coincidence that we're here. Vanille's been searching for a friend of her's since she became a Warrior of Light a couple months ago. We had been too busy with back to back missions to come to Traverse Town, but we had just gotten a mission done pretty quickly so we came here to see if we could find any leads. When we arrived, we saw the flames and landed in the Second District. We then found your friend Endo and Vanille healed him as I went on ahead. And that's when we met."

     As Tatsu finished his sentence, the two entered the battle damaged First District. It appeared as though all the inhabitants of Traverse Town were there offering their aid in its restoration. Tatsu spotted Vanille in the gathering of people and proceeded to go towards her.

     "I have to go talk to Vanille, but once I'm done, I'll come find you."

     "Alright."

     Tatsu soon merged into the crowd as he made his way towards Vanille. Soon after Haseo began to skim over the gathering of people looking for his friends. However, he did not have to look long as he saw Endo and Naomi walking towards him.

     "Haseo."

     "End-"

     "HASEO!!!"

     Naomi ran up and tightly hugged Haseo before he could finish his statement. Haseo looked to Endo seemingly looking for an out. However, all Endo did was offer him a smirk.

     "I told you he was going to be fine. He might not be if you don't stop squeezing him."

     "I'm sorry. Vanille and Tatsu told us about Ifrit and how strong he was, and how you fought him off until they arrived."

     "I didn't fight him off as much as I survived until they arrived."

     "Hey, you lasted a lot longer than me or Naomi did."

     "Barely. If I hadn't been able to bring out a keyblade, I would've been killed."

     "So you really can use a keyblade?!"

     "Yeah after Ifrit stabbed me and I lost consciousness. I then had this dream. It's pretty hazy, but I think there was a girl there, and that it was called a Dive to the Heart or something."

     Endo and Naomi were both surprised that it had turned out to be true that Haseo actually could wield a keyblade. Endo, however, grasped the entirety of what that meant. Reluctantly he pushed the conversation forward.

     "So what's gonna happen now?"

     "Well, we'd like it if he came with us."

     Vanille's voice echoed from behind Haseo catching his, and Endo and Naomi's attention. Haseo turned to see her and Tatsu were approaching. Based on her tone and general disposition it appeared Vanille had not entirely picked up on the serious air that had surrounded the three. Naomi had become more concerned could not help but question Vanille.

     "Why would he go with you?"

     "Keybearers are beacons for Heartless so now that Haseo's become one they'll be appearing here more often, and it won't be just an increase in numbers but also strength. Also, now Ifrit knows that he's a keybearer so soon enough him or another Eidolon will come back here for Haseo. I know it's hard to leave your friends behind or let them go, but if he remains here, Traverse Town will be in far greater danger."

     Although Vanille's words carried her naturally cheerful tone, their seriousness sunk into the three. Although this was indeed only Haseo's decision both Endo and Naomi also appeared to be in deep thought. Haseo had come to a conclusion and broke the silence.

     "When do we leave?"

     "Whenever you're ready to leave we can."

     "Alright."

     "WAIT! You can't just decide so suddenly and without even asking Endo and me what we thought!"

     This time Naomi's words created a silence among the group. Haseo seemed to be debating exactly how to respond to her words. Before he could do so though Endo stepped in once again taking on his role as leader.

     "Naomi, I agree with Haseo's decision. He's doing the right thing here. Yeah, we can probably handle a few more Heartless, even some slightly more powerful ones. But, if that Ifrit guy or any of these other Eidolon things were to come here, there'd be no way we could stop them. So if by him going off with them means we can not only protect Traverse Town but Haseo himself then I agree with his decision."

     "...Okay..."

     Naomi's voice had a hint of reluctance to it. Endo's words did manage to reach her though, but not just her as Haseo too seemed surer of his decision. With confidence, Haseo spoke up.

      "I'll get stronger, and I'll help them stop Ifrit and these other Eidolons. And once I'm done, I'll come back and I'll tell you guys all about it. I promise."

     "Alright then while your out doing that we'll help rebuild this place and keep it safe until you get back. Right, Naomi?"

     "Yeah."

     Naomi obviously felt defeated but still offered her support. Soon after Endo, Haseo, and Naomi began to say their goodbyes to one another. Endo's being on the lighthearted and casual side and Naomi's being far more emotional in nature. Once they were done Endo and Naomi went back to help with the restoration. Haseo turned to Tatsu and Vanille now ready to depart.

     "So how are we getting to wherever we need to go?"

     With a snap of Vanille's fingers appeared a sleek saucer-like ship overhead. Haseo could not help but be in awe of it. Both Vanille and Tatsu instantly noticed this with Tatsu being the one who began to elaborate.

     "That's a Gummi Ship, and it's one of the few vehicles that can travel between worlds. We'll be taking that back Radiant Gardens where we'll introduce you to Master Riku and explain to him what happened here. As Vanille said before whenever you're ready we can leave."

     "Wait, weren't you looking for your friend here?"

     "I already did, but I didn't find her."

     "Maybe I could help you before we go."

     "Thanks, Haseo, but I don't think she's here. Which's good because it means she for sure escaped too."

     "If you're sure she's not here then I'm ready."

     "Okay."

     With a nod and a smile from Vanille, the three were engulfed in a flash of light. Many thoughts passed through Haseo's head, but one was more prominent than the others. He would keep his promise to his friends to get stronger so that he may one day return home.


End file.
